


Spiderman Far From Home Spoilers: The Interview

by Jayalaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw
Summary: Jameson for the only time ever ignores his journalism ethics and posts a video without verifying its contents. Stark Industries is now filing a class-action lawsuit on behalf of everyone in Queens and their protege, his video editor is getting death threats, and thousands of people are canceling subscriptions. But that doesn't hurt as much as having to face the boy whose life he ruined.SPOILERS for Spiderman: Far From Home





	Spiderman Far From Home Spoilers: The Interview

  
If any journalist learned one thing over the years, it was to not go up against Stark industries unless you had evidence. The lawyers and Tony himself would eat you alive. They would do the same for anyone under their ptoection.

The Daily Bugle in hindsight should have run the video by their lawyers and fact-checkers. But no one questioned the boss. They wondered later, after all the outrage on twitter from Queens locals, the libel suit from Stark industries, countless canceled subscriptions, and the death threats against the video editors, what the boss had been thinking. It was unlike him to choose a scapegoat that had fangs. He made sure the subjects of his news stories couldn’t fight back. If they had known Stark Industries would defend Spider-Man, they would have at least waited a day.

Jameson announced his resignation. He could take the heat for a mistake that was undoubtedly his fault. Men like him bounced right back up, like dandelions on the sidewalk. But when his staff started getting death threats, he knew he couldn’t make them suffer. So he said he was retiring. The money would be enough to live on for a while. Then maybe he could make his comeback, start another news outlet. He’d still own shade in his company.

The last thing he expected was a phone call from a Stark lawyer that wasn’t about the suit or settling out of court.

“Spider-Man wants to do an exclusive with you.”

Jameson suspects it’s a moment for the Menace to gloat. But he agrees because when you are wrong and caught with your pants down, you do what you can to pull them up. He wasn’t doing it for his ego, but for the Bugle. So he said that nine AM would work for him.

Peter Parker is short, meek, and unassuming. He shows up and is apologetic about the lawyer following him. Happy Hogan wouldn’t let him come alone. No Spider-man costume under his denim jacket. He smiles nervously at Jameson.

Jameson has his questions ready, and a tape recorder. He’s not going to lose this opportunity. It would be a great story, and a way to herald his exit from the Bugle.

Peter answers everything, except when his lawyer says no. Then he says words that break Jameson.

“I forgive you, sir.”

“Pardon?” Jameson asked.

“I forgive you. Quentin Beck wasn’t the only person who tricked you.” The story comes out, about how a disgruntled Stark employee was fired and lied to everyone that he was a hero. Peter’s voice crackles when he mentions that Beck ran him over with a train. Though he’s technically nineteen, no one after the Snap has an age. He’s so young.

Jameson could understand anger directed at him. He could process snark. But he could not process a child that had seen hell, and he had just smeared in the papers and was still kind.

“The lawsuit I tried to get Stark Industries to drop.” New Peter looked sheepish. “But they filed a class-action lawsuit and couldn’t drop it for anything. So many of my friends had to get armed guards. The school became a security risk, so Stark Industries stepped in to protect everyone.”

His tone is so level. A memory pings for Jameson: a phone call from a dad who is furious that Jameson would endanger his daughter and that he better not step foot in Queens if he knew what was good for him. It sinks in that there was a reason why armored drones stood guard outside the school in the photos some photographers had managed to post all over the Internet.

“I know it’s nothing personal,” Jameson said. “I realize what I did was shortsighted. I should have verified the video’s authenticity. And I should have realized the consequences for your school.”

He’s surprised at the words coming out. Maybe it’s the memory of seeing the Snap happen, and realizing that a third of the Bugle wasn’t coming in for work because they had died.

“You know it’s funny,” Peter laughed. “Before Mr. Stark recruited me to become an Avenger, I was thinking of working for the Bugle.”

“Say what?” Jameson is even more stunned. He knew people wanted to work with him. But a kid who hadn’t even hit his growth spurt?

“You wanted pictures of Spider-Man. I was assembling my digital photos and videos, and then Mr. Stark told me to help him out in Germany. I had an internship through him, so I couldn’t come and apply here. Guess I’ll never be your photographer.”

Jameson was stunned. Peter was so… candid. Maybe in another lifetime, he would have given this kid fifty dollars and an apple to get him more photos of Spider-Man. But that lifetime would never happen.

“If you’re asking for a job now, you won’t be getting it,” he responded gruffly. “You’re still too young.”

“I know. Most of my classmates are five years older than me.”

 _Ouch._ Jameson bit through his cigar. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know it doesn’t matter now and nothing I say can make up for it. But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I ruined your life.”

“My life was ruined a long time ago, Mr. Jameson.” Peter’s smile became crooked as if it were a windowpane falling apart. “I’ve been spending the past eight months picking up the pieces.”

His lawyer says some cursory things, and Peter nods. Jameson escorts them out. Then he stares at his notes. Peter’s face gleamed through the office camera used for these interviews.

“Do you want to type this up yourself, sir, or would you like to give it to an intern?”

“I’ll do it,” Jameson said. “I just need some time.”

What had he done? What had he _done_?


End file.
